New ThunderClan
by Silent's Screams
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS! After the battle with the Dark Forest, ThunderClan is just beginning to recover. So many cats have died, yet so many became lucky, and lived. Now, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight have to nurse their Clan back to health. Can they do it alone?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! I am the one who wrote this: but I have very sad news. I am a disclaimer because I do not OWN THIS BOOK! I am the one who wrote this story, but not the series of _Warriors._ Here is some notes that I have provided for you:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Warriors_ series

**Rating: **Teen for gore and romance (not too descriptive romance)

Thanks guys for reading, and if you read, PLEASE leave a review! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter One: A Start

**Allegiances**

_ThunderClan:_

Leader

Bramblestar- dark tabby tom, amber eyes, dark stripes

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather- gray tom, blind blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Dewpaw)

Deputy

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Warriors

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

Cherryleaf- ginger she-cat, green eyes

Molepelt- brown-and-cream tom, green eyes

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom, black stripes, amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Amberpaw)

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat, blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat, green eyes

Toadstep- green eyes, black-and-white tom

Icecloud- white she-cat, blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Seedpaw)

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom, amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Snowpaw)

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Berrynose- cream tom

Whitewing- white she-cat, green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Lilypaw)

Brightheart- white she-cat, ginger patches, one green eye

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom, blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Dewpaw- gray she-cat, blue eyes

Amberpaw- gray she-cat, white muzzle, right ear, and paws, amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom, green eyes

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat, white patches, blue eyes

Queens

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Ashkit- gray tom, amber eyes/ Flakekit- white she-cat, blue eyes)

Cinderheart- gray she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Lionblaze's kits: Firekit- bright ginger tom, green eyes/ Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes/ Stonekit- gray-brown tom, amber eyes)

Elders

Purdy- tabby tom, gray muzzle

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat, misty green eyes

Graystripe- gray tom, amber eyes, darker stripes

Spiderlegs- black tom, blue eyes

_ShadowClan:_

Leader

Blackstar- white tom, black paw and ears, amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud- tabby tom, very small (APPRENTICE- Shadepaw)

Deputy

Rowanclaw- ginger tom (APPRENTICE- Larkpaw)

Warriors

Toadfoot- dark brown tom, green eyes

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfost- black and white tom (APPRENTICE- Frostpaw)

Ratscar- scarred brown tom

Snowbird- plain white she-cat, blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE- Ashpaw)

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat, black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Dawnpelt- creamy furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- gray and cream tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom (APPRENTICE- Morningpaw)

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, fur sticks out at odd angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (APPRENTICE- Spookpaw)

Apprentices

Frostpaw- gray tabby she-cat, white chest and white paws

Larkpaw- gray she-cat

Ashpaw- gray she-cat, dark tail

Morningpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Shadepaw- black tom

Spookpaw- odd furred tom, dark brown fur

Queens

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Elders

Snaketail- dark brown tom, tabby tail

Whitewater- white she-cat, blind in one eye

Oakfur- tiny brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

_WindClan_

Leader

Onestar- brown tom, tabby

Medicine Cat

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom (APPRENTICE- Skypaw)

Deputy

Ashfoot- gray she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors

Crowfeather- really dark gray tom, ice-blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Blackpaw)

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat, amber eyes

Gorsetail- pale gray and white tom, blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom, white paws (APPRENTICE- Wingpaw)

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom, two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat, heather blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Boulderstrike- large pale gray tom, blue eyes

Apprentices

Wingpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

Skypaw- pale gray tom

Blackpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Queens

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat, white mark on head (mother of- Flamekit- bright ginger she-cat, amber eyes)

Elders

Tornear- tabby tom, torn ear

_RiverClan_

Leader

Mistystar- kinda blue-gray she-cat, old, blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat, golden eyes (APPRENTICE- Willowshine)

Deputy

Reedwhisker- black tom

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom, green eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE- Turtlepaw)

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Troutclaw- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossystep- brown and white she-cat (APPRENTICE- Dashpaw)

Rushfoot- light brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE- Sorrelpaw)

Hollowflight- light gray tabby tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE- Thornpaw)

Apprentices

Thornpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Turtlepaw- tortoiseshell tom

Sorrelpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Dashpaw- light brown tabby tom

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Queens

Icewing- white she-cat, blue eyes (expecting kits)

Elders

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom, amber eyes

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

* * *

_The New ThunderClan: Chapter One_

Bramblestar stands over his Clan, next to his mate, Squirrelflight. It had been at least a moon since the attack of the Dark Forest and the death of their great leader, Firestar. Now, it was Bramblestar's turn. His turn to rule the ThunderClan Clan and territory. Bramblestar wanted to wail at the Gathering tonight that their Clan would prevail and become the best. However, that would not be honorable, but rude.

Just a while ago, Dovewing had two kits. The first one was Ashkit, a gray tom with amber eyes. The second was one was a gray and white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Her name was Flakekit. Her and Bumblestripe were working things out well and were the perfect couple. ThunderClan watched them grow closer and closer and finally have kits. However, that itch of pain and agony for her old friend, Tigerheart, makes her feel odd. She used to like him and want to have a family; however, he was from ShadowClan and could not be mates with her unless they broke the code.

Jayfeather worked very rarely due to the peacefulness on ThunderClan territory. He only fixed a few thorns, scratches, and cuts. He also had a great time on the way. Jayfeather enjoyed healing others, though still has the urge to be the warrior he always wanted to be.

Lionblaze was a great fighter. If anyone tried to pass onto their territory, he would fight them. He kept the Clan safe and was very loyal. Later, he became a great warrior who assisted mentors as they taught their apprentices to fight. Also, he would run the games and tell everyone how to do them with such patience. Cinderheart became his mate, and together they had three kits. One was a strong gray-brown tom named Stonekit. The next was a bright ginger tom named Firekit. After that, a gray she-cat with blue eyes named Bluekit.

Cherrypaw and Molepaw became warriors a half-moon later. They were named Molepelt and Cherryleaf. Then, Brightheart's kits Lilykit and Seedkit became apprentices and renamed Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Lilypaw's mentor was Millie and Seedpaw's was Icecloud's. Then, Brightheart's kits: Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit are now Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw. Dewpaw's mentor is Jayfeather's, Snowpaw's is Foxleap's, then Amberpaw's is Bumblestripe.

Ivypool was a great warrior. However, she had lost some trust with the Clan due to the betraying by joining the Dark Forest. Luckily, Ivypool regained her trust and her loyalty by fighting for the Clans during the great battle against the Dark Forest. Ivypool, with the power like the Dark Forest cats, was able to fight powerfully and help her Clan a lot. Ivypool began to earn trust, loyalty, and friendship back on her way.

After Firestar's tragic death, Sandstorm and Graystripe decided to join Purdy in the elders' den. Sandstorm has been so quiet lately. She won't eat, sleep, talk, drink, or allow anyone to pic her tics off of her pelt. Graystripe tries to speak to her; however, Sandstorm will only nod her head and put her chin on her paws.

Bramblestar watched Squirrelflight as she settled morning patrols. Squirrelflight ordered, "Border patrol will be with Dustpelt and Lionblaze. They will go check the WindClan border. They've been quite a threat to us lately. The one to check ShadowClan border will be Blossomfall, Seedpaw, and Icecloud. Hunting patrol will be Ivypool, Cherryleaf, Millie, and Lilypaw."

"I would like to join the border patrol to ShadowClan please," Jayfeather spoke out. "Dewpaw is trained enough to pick out a few thorns in a paw. I need more herbs or else we won't be able to do that."

"Go ahead," Squirrelflight bowed her head and turned to Bramblestar. He came to her, pelts brushing. She mewed, "Dustpelt looks a little shaky. I think he should be joining his sister soon."

"He's a great warrior," Bramblestar licked his pads.

"Can we go on a walk?"

"Sure," Bramblestar padded alongside with his mate. Together, they went through the forest.

"I have something you won't believe," Squirrelflight meowed picking at the grass with her claw. "The medicine cats were wrong."

"Wrong?" Bramblestar was stunned. _How can they be wrong?_ he thought.

"I am pregnant," Squirrelflight purred happily. "I know! I couldn't believe it either! I wonder if they will be like you, or me! Oh I love kits! Now I get to have some of my own!"

Bramblestar felt heavy. Kits? He had this feeling before; therefore, they were not his own. This time, he felt, for some reason, even more heavier. What if they died because of him? What if he let them slip or fall? What if he got them sick? He meowed shakily, "Oh my. I never suspected this." He tried to sound excited, but was dropped with heavy stress instead. Who would be his deputy along the way?

"I was thinking about this and said, 'I am deputy! How can I do this?'" she purred. "Then, I found out I want Lionblaze to be deputy _for_ me. He was the right deputy from the start! He deserves it."

"You are right, but I will always love you," Bramblestar licked her ear. She purred and they walked on through the forest together.


	3. Chapter Two: A Lift

_Chapter Two_

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar wake up!" someone hissed in his ear. This was the time where Squirrelflight was halfway through her pregnancy. He was being waken by Lionblaze. He hissed again, "WindClan is attacking! They went through the tunnels and attacked a patrol! They think they are approaching without anyone knowing by I saw and went away to warn you! Come on! Get up!"

"Signal that there is an attack!" Bramblestar shot right up. _I have to protect Squirrelflight!_ he thought.

He heard Lionblaze rush out and yowl. Then, he heard him giving instructions. Bramblestar went for the nursery to warn the kits and queens. He came to Squirrelflight and gave instructions. "Hide your kits, and we will have one or two warriors by here." He looked at Squirrelflight, her eyes full of fear but fierce determination. "Be safe," and he licked her ear lightly. Then, he rushed out to join the battle, leading the group. This was going to be his first battle as a leader of ThunderClan. He felt so proud.

Lionblaze stopped at a point and signaled the Clan to be quiet and prowl slowly.

Bramblestar peered through the bushes and saw a herd of WindClan cats slowly approaching. He heard Onestar say to his deputy, "They will never know we are here! Stupid ThunderClan."

Bramblestar nodded to Lionblaze to attack. Lionblaze gave the signal and they set off to attack them.

Bramblestar leaped out of the bushes and gave out a shriek. First, he attacked the deputy who fell as soon as Bramblestar had fallen on him. The deputy gave a yelp and clawed his way out. Bramblestar kicked him down and the deputy hissed loudly. Cursing, Ashfoot slashed a claw across the leader's face. Ashfoot moved out of the way and got ready to leap. Bramblestar wiped the blood from his face and lunged at the she-cat who mocked him. He sliced her stomach, sending her to the ground. Bramblestar hissed and pinned her. Ashfoot struggled then kicked him off and scampered away.

Bramblestar tried to take a breath; therefore, got the wind knocked out of him when Onestar and another warrior came up from behind. Bramblestar fell to the ground and saw Onestar's claws scrape over his face. When Bramblestar got his vision back, he could see the other warrior was Crowfeather. The tom was yowling in pain as Lionblaze ripped Crowfeather's tail. Now, it was just Bramblestar and Onestar. The ultimate battle.

Onestar yowled to his Clan, "Some of you! Attack the camp! Leave them hopeless without anything left!"

Bramblestar's jaw dropped down in shock as a leader set a poor example like this. Bramblestar lunged at Onestar, whacking him in the face with his hind paws. Bramblestar bit on Onestar, making the WindClan leader shriek in pain. Onestar shuddered, shook, and sturuggled; yet, there was no escape from the clasp of the jaws. Crowfeather and Ashfoot came to assist their leader. They each came from both sides, and Bramblestar had no decision but to move out of the way.

Bramblestar dropped Onestar, backed up, and watched as Crowfeather helped Onestar up. Then, Onestar charged towards the camp. Why did he want to destroy it so bad? Bramblestar followed them; however, they were too quick.

By the time he got to camp, blood and fur splattered all over the place. Onestar fought the cat guarding the nursery. Why was he trying to kill kits, too?

Lionblaze went to help Mousewhisker as he guarded the nursery, fighting the WindClan leader. _He cannot get to Cinderheart! She's too precious!_ he thought as he went up to the leader who battled hard. Lionblaze leaped onto the leader's back and tugged him down. Onestar wailed, hissed, and spat. Lionblaze could tell he was on the edge of his life. How many lives was this? Lionblaze grasped the leader by the neck and flung him to the side. Mousewhisker was bleeding a lot and need the medicine cat attention right away. Lionblaze gave him a nod and Mousewhisker limped off to see Jayfeather.

Lionblaze watched after him and then turned his head to see Onestar shuddering frantically. _What do I do?_ Lionblaze thought, his fur beginning to lie flat. Before he could ask, a WindClan warrior thrust him to the side. He caught the tom and pulled him off easily. The cat was screeching, cursing, hissing, and spitting all around. He seemed to be going way out of his mind. Lionblaze grabbed the tom's neck and flung him to the side with his teeth. Then, the warrior lifted up and attacked Lionblaze again. Lionblaze struck him in the nose and the WindClan warrior flew back in awe.

Finally, the warrior retreated from his point. Lionblaze prepared for the next one by gathering up his strength. Then, two WindClan she-cats shot at him. They tussled him over, knocking the wind out of him. Lionblaze slashed his claws and they scampered backwards. He shoved one of them to the ground so hard, she ran away. But the other one stayed, hissing, "You think because you are the 'great' Lionblaze that you can defeat me?"

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes and hissed back at her, "Yes."

Then they both sprang into battle. The black she-cat turned into a dark red, splattered with blood everywhere. As Lionblaze backed up, he found out it was Crowfeather's new mate, Nightcloud. Because of her threatening to kill Leafpool (his mom), Lionblaze felt fury fogging in his heart. Lionblaze pounced on the she-cat and gave her a giant cut on the stomach. Anger roaring through his stomach, Lionblaze cut her neck. She was hopeless and helpless. Lionblaze was about to kill her.

As Nightcloud twitched and shuddered, Lionblaze felt shame pour on him. He went to help her, but Crowfeather and Onestar were already there. Ever since Crow-feather got in the fight with Nightcloud, he hasn't been close. Now, he was.

Lionblaze felt horrible as Onestar slowly wailed to his Clan, "Nightcloud is dead. Retreat!" He brought Nightcloud's body with him on the way.

Everyone in the Clan was exhausted from fighting. Lionblaze, though, had no cuts because of his power. So, he assisted his brother and Dewpaw as they worked on torn up cats. Jayfeather, during the battle, was attacked and given a large cut on his knee. Luckily, Dustpelt saw this and made the cat retreat before anything else could happen.

Lionblaze worked on several cats. He worked on Bramblestar who had a huge open gash on his neck. Then, he helped Dewpaw clean up the apprentices cuts and scratches. Next, he helped Jayfeather heal Icecloud who had a broken leg from being pushed off a tree. The she-cat was in deep pain and was yowling and wailing as Jayfeather tried to help her. Now, she wouldn't be able to do her warrior duties due to the fact she was pushed off of a tree by a WindClan warrior. This battle should have never happened.

After a while, Jayfeather told Lionblaze to get Icecloud some water. So, Lionblaze did so. He padded among the forest to see the sun shining in the direction of the lake. He followed the sun, which led to the lake. He dipped a ball of moss in the water. Then, he noticed how close he was to the border. Why? Because he was told out by WindClan warriors. It was a patrol with Ashfoot, Whitetail, and... Crowfeather. The tom was the first to notice and call out on Lionblaze. He shouted, "What are you doing to close to the border, _murderer_?"

"I am sorry for being so close," Lionblaze dipped his head. He didn't want to fight. He meowed, "and I am sorry for your loss." He heard a growl rising in his throat. Just what he didn't want.

Crowfeather spat angrily, "I thought you were loyal warriors! Oh wait, I DIDN'T!"

Lionblaze backed up. _No war_, he thought. _Don't cause trouble_. Luckily, Ashfoot hissed at Crowfeather, "Shush! Do you wanna die with her?"

Crowfeather backed up too. Then, he spat at Lionblaze, "If you pass this border EVER, you will have to answer to me!" Then, he clawed the ground and hissed at Lionblaze. Spit flew out from his mouth onto the ground. Finally, the patrol headed along the border to check it again.


	4. Chapter Three: A Flight

_Chapter Three_

Cinderheart watched as her kits tussled around in playing. She purred every one claimed to be Lionblaze or Firestar. She remembered the sadness of Firestar's death and the love of her and Lionblaze's mating. Her heart thudded as she remembered the battle that had cause both death and love. Was it worth it? Was it that important?

Bluekit knocked Firekit over and wailed with triumphant sounds. Firekit kicked her off then hissed into her ear, "You will never defeat Firestar!"

With her speed, she dodged a blow of Firekit's paw then leaped onto his back. Seconds later, he was on the ground and pinned. She struck him on the head, which made him stammer to the left. He gave her an angry look then pounced. Bluekit fell on the ground and wailed. She pretended to give up, making Firekit loosen his clutch. After he did, Bluekit kicked him in the stomach then nipped his hair on his leg. Firekit yowled and let out a screech. He hated his bright orange hair picked at. Now, he punched Bluekit in the face. She was sent backwards and ran into a stump. Firekit proudly said, "Firestar is undefeated!"

Bluekit got up and stretched. "Now you play as Tigerstar so I can beat you! You promised!"

"You can be Bluestar or something fighting the dogs," Firekit stretched out his claws.

Stonekit pranced over and mewed, "The elders are gonna tell a story and show us some fighting moves!"

"Oh! Oh!" Bluekit got up and rushed over to Cinderheart. She meowed, "Can we go see? I wanna learn some moves!"

"Who else is going?" Cinderheart looked at Stonekit, her son.

Answering descriptively, he meowed, "Ashkit, Flakekit, and me. If them two wanna come, they can."

"Let's do it!" they both meowed loudly.

"Let me come with you," Cinderheart knew they were young and could trail off. So, she brought them with her and sat in the elder's den.

Purdy, the tom brought over from the journey, looked excited to see them. He'd grown old, but very wise and entertaining. He meowed, "Have you heard of the story of Mousefur?" The kits shook their heads. He went on, "She used to live in this den with me..." And he told them about her heroism and everything. As he was still talking, Cinderheart saw the apprentices entering the den to pick out tics.

After that, Jayfeather entered. He meowed, "There you are! Come, I will have Lilypaw look after them."

Listening to the medicine cat, Cinderheart followed the blind tom. They entered the nursery where Squirrelflight lay on her back. She was giving birth. Outside of the nursery, Cinderheart saw Bramblestar nervously trying to peek in. Jayfeather came over to Cinderheart and told her, "Help me. She isn't going to do well at this due to the fact she shouldn't be giving birth. Soothe her and tell Bramblestar to go away. Dovewing, get Lionblaze to get some soaked moss please. We need it right away and right now."

Dovewing nodded her head and charged out to find Lionblaze.

Cinderheart watched as Squirrelflight sat there. She remembered how it felt to do this. She remembered what it was like. However, Cinderheart could tell that this she-cat was feeling way worse. Squirrelflight was twitching and shuddering, feeling the piercing pain doubled. Cinderheart licked the deputy and soothed, "It will be okay... Think of the kits... Think of Bramblestar..." Then, she remembered. She had to go tell Bramblestar to stop peeking through.

Cinderheart padded over to face the dark tabby. His eyes were shown with worry. He meowed, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes," Cinderheart nodded her head to her leader. "But you have to go or it will pressure her to get it done and make it worse."

Right away, Bramblestar left. Now, Cinderheart was able to freely help her Clanmate and friend give birth. Squirrelflight looked up at her and struggled to say, "I can't do this..."

"Yes you can," Cinderheart licked her ear. "I did and look at the joy I have. It was worth it all."

Jayfeather and Dewpaw came over to Squirrelflight with herbs and everything she needed. This was Dewpaw's first time helping a she-cat give birth. She came into being a medicine cat after Cinderheart gave birth. Dewpaw was great and awesome at healing her Clanmates. Now, she would go to extremes and would take a step to helping she-cats and kits. Cinderheart thought, _I don't know how I used to do this_.

Moments later, after screeching and wailing, Squirrelflight let out her first kit. It was a tabby she-cat with green eyes. The next two were lifeless cats. They wouldn't move at all. The tabby she-cat was weak, but learned to keep on breathing. The two kits that died wouldn't have lived if they made it. They were skinny and bony, their fur clinging to their bones. For some reason, they just didn't get enough food. One was a dark ginger tom and the other was a brown she-cat. Together, they would have been the weakest kits if they lived.

Cinderheart saw Squirrelflight lift her head. The ginger queen screeched and wailed when she saw her two dead kits. Then, Cinderheart pointed her tail tip to the she-kit that was left. Squirrelflight meowed loudly, "Thank you StarClan! Thank you so much!"

A few moments later, Bramblestar entered the den. He saw his mate and his kit next to each other and purred. Then, when he saw his two dead kits, Bramblestar wailed in grief. He mewed, "They could have been you and your sister. They look like you two." He licked her ear and said, "What shall we name this beauty? The true creation of StarClan."

"Cedarkit," Squirrelflight licked her tiny kit's head. "Cedarkit is her name. Welcome to ThunderClan, little one."

Cinderheart purred. Then, she remembered her own kits were listening to stories and having fun. She went to go find her mate and then her kits. She brought them together to cherish the times they still had left. She knew it would be a while, but was afraid that the upcoming leaf-bare would challenge them to their fate. _You never know if you have tomorrow_.


	5. Chapter Four: A Soar

_Chapter Four_

Bramblestar watched his kit play around with the others. Although she was small, she had good speed and somewhat great strength. Bramblestar purred as his mate came to his side and licked his cheek. She'd been weak lately, but has had the strength of any other. Well, that was in Bramblestar's mind.

It was the beginning of leaf-bare, and already cold. Bramblestar knew it would someday begin to snow. He sniffed the cold hair and it easily made him think of the white blanket that covered the ground. Then, the horrible thoughts came into his head. There would be very little food. During this time, the cats would have their fur clinging to their bones. Also, whitecough and greencough effects during this time of the year. He hates this time because so many kits, warriors, and elders are lost during these few moons.

As Lionblaze still worked as deputy, Bramblestar heard him saying, "Leafpool, Foxleap, and Sorreltail, border patrol. Bumblestripe, me, and Amberpaw will hunt for the food we can find."

Dustpelt stood up, "I wish to speak."

Everyone turned in his direction. Dustpelt began, "I wish to join the elders in the elder den. I wish to join my sister and old friends of mine. Please let me, I am getting old and tired of doing this. Thank you. I have enjoyed serving this Clan."

Bramblestar did the ceremony that declared him to be an elder. Bramblestar felt a pinch of sadness for his old, but determined, friend, Dustpelt. The tom was a little shaky for the past few days; therefore, deserved the rest of an old warrior. Dustpelt fought, went hunting, and served his Clan like a real warrior. The warrior that was nicely fought. He argued with Firestar; but began to rest over him when he grew into his trust.

Later that day, it was time for the Gathering. Lionblaze called out the ones that were supposed to come to the Gathering. That night, Bramblestar led them into the Gathering for the second time. When they got there, Bramblestar signaled them to go in the area. Already, two other Clans were there. RiverClan was there; plump and well fed. Then, ShadowClan was there; just as skinny as ThunderClan. Blackstar welcomed Bramblestar kindly. Then, Mistystar came over and meowed, "Hello Bramblestar. How's the Clan? Doing well I suppose?"

"Yes, and you?" Bramblestar bowed his head.

"Good," Mistystar nodded her head. She felt a lot of sympathy for Bramblestar ever since Firestar died.

As they talked, WindClan entered the area. Onestar leaped to the Great Oak and called the meeting to start. Mistystar left Bramblestar and leaped on the giant tree. Bramblestar and Blackstar leaped on it too. Onestar started, "All is well in WindClan. However, we lost one warrior, Nightcloud. She fought bravely and died with strength and honor. Forever, she will be in our hearts. Then, we have an announcement. If any of you step on whisker over our border lines, you will find yourself on the death line. Understand that or suffer."

Next, Blackstar spoke, "All is well in ShadowClan. Rowanclaw has found a new territory piece that we have not yet discovered. It is a better home for us and we decided to live there instead of the one place we lived in before. Now, do not attack our old camp because it is gone. Our hidden camp is much harder to find and will take a lot of scenting to find us."

After him, Bramblestar meowed, "Our Clan has fully recovered from an attack that recently happened. One of our warriors fell from a tree and broke her leg. Yet, she is ready to fight anyone now. Also, I had my very first kit, Cedarkit. She is well and I am in love with her.

Finally, Mistystar ended it by saying, "Everything is great in RiverClan. Prey is running nicely and we will be prepared for anything. This Gathering is over."

As Bramblestar began to group with his Clan, he saw his sister Tawnypelt calling him over. He came over and sat next to his sister. She mewed, "I'm pregnant again. They are Rowanclaw's."

"Congrats, Tawnypelt!" he licked her ear. "I have to go now."

"Good luck, Bramblestar!" she called after him.

He dipped his head to her and went off, his Clan right beside him. He felt the wind rushing through his ears, his paws, and his fur. The running helped his muscles grow stronger and his bones to grow tougher. He loved running, but not as much as serving his Clan. If he were a loner or rogue, would life be different? Would he have a mate and a kit? Would he be in a great position as this? Would he be a _kittypet_? Surely not. Then, he ran off into the moon, seeking danger and more than ever. Life was just beginning.


	6. Chapter Five: A Land

_Chapter Five_

Bramblestar stood proudly on the High Rock as other cats swarmed around him like bees around their hive. He called up on the two kits born, "Ashkit, Flakekit, may you please come up and join me on the High Rock." The two kits came. It was time for them to be apprentices. "Do you, Ashkit and Flakekit, promise to guard and protect your Clanmates and warrior code with even the cost of your life?"

"We do," they echoed.

"Then from now on, until your warrior name, you shall be Ashpaw and Flakepaw!" Bramblestar declared to the Clan. "Your mentors will be settled now. Ashpaw, you have Lionblaze and Flakepaw, you have Ivypool." The mentors and new apprentices touched noses to each other for the ceremony.

"Ashpaw! Flakepaw!" the Clan cheered on and on to the moon and stars high above.

Bramblestar signaled his tail to say "silence" to them. He said, "I love your cheering! But before that, let us have two new warriors! Lilypaw, Seedpaw, please join me on the High Rock." They stammered up in shock. "Do you two promise to uphold, guard, and protect your Clanmates and warrior code even with the cost of your life?"

"We do," they stuttered in stunned voices.

"Then from now on, Seedpaw you shall be Seednose. For your speed and hunting skills, we thank you for that. Lilypaw, you shall be Lilytail for your fighting and strength in battle. You both will sit in vigil tonight in silence. Let us cheer for our Clanmates! True warriors and true to-be warriors! Cheer for Lilytail, Seednose, Ashpaw, and Flakepaw!"

The Clan began to cheer loudly, "Lilytail! Seednose! Ashpaw! Flakepaw!"

Bramblestar held his chin and tail high. Pride swelled among his body and he was shaking with it. He was so proud of his Clan. How much it grown was important to him. He cheered with his Clan, feeling younger and older at once. He called the names of his Clanmates, proud to call them that. ThunderClan. This was his home. ThunderClan was his home. Never would he turn his back to the forest, his Clanmates, and his Clan. Everything was waiting for him. He had his own prophecy to go and fulfill. To live as one. As one family with their family. They are always one.

In the morning, it began to rain. Bramblestar enjoyed the rain, even though the thunder was threatening and dangerous. The rain was cold since it was starting to become leaf-bare time. He touched the rain and shivered. He came out into it just to see his Clan walking among the trees. He watched as his kit, Cedarkit, looked at the sky and purred as the rain touched her nose. Bramblestar purred as Squirrelflight tried to bring the curious kit into the nursery. Squirrelflight finally got the kit in and Bramblestar followed after them.

He heard his mate scolding, "Now you know that when I say to go in, you go, okay?"

_How did I used to hate this she-cat?_ he wondered. A purr rose in his throat.

Squirrelflight went on, now suddenly serious, "You can catch whitecough which is very bad." Right at that second, Bramblestar freaked out. He didn't want his kit to catch whitecough or greencough! She might die or give it to Squirrelflight! What if they both die? Would BRamblestar lose a life? Would he give up on everything? Was this their fate?

During his horrible thoughts, Cinderheart came over and stood by his side. She mewed, "You okay?"

He turned his head. In a bad mood, he retorted, "I am fine!" Then, he stormed away.

He could hear Cinderheart coming from behind him. She coughed as she came out of the entrance. Bramblestar rushed back over and meowed, "We need to get you to Jayfeather!"

"I know you are-" she was stammering through rough coughs, "- worried! B-but I am- fine! S-so- fine!"

"Come with me," Bramblestar nudged her forward and led her up to see Jayfeather. The medicine cat was taking a thorn out of Sorreltail's pad.

"Coughing! She's coughing!" Bramblestar wailed by accident. He was worried for his Clanmate.

Jayfeather charged over to her and checked her out. "I guess it is greencough. I will treat her. I already got another two in waiting."

"Who's that?" Bramblestar blurted out.

"Dustpelt and Cherryleaf," Jayfeather confessed. "Luckily I have Dewpaw to help me."

The gray she-cat lifted her head and bowed it to her leader. She then when back to work.

Jayfeather meowed, "We've survived this many times, Bramblestar. Why are you so worried? We are strong."

In deep thought, Bramblestar sighed. Why? He turned his head to the ThunderClan medicine cat and admitted, "It is because I am the leader. I have a giant responsibility in this Clan, and is kind of the cause of the death of every cat. Also it is because of my kit. Cedarkit and Squirrelflight. I want them to have safety."

Jayfeather touched his tail tip to Bramblestar's shoulder. "How do you think I feel? What about Dewpaw? We all are as a family."

"Thanks, Jayfeather," Bramblestar bowed his head. He was thankful he had a good, loyal friend like this. He walked out into the rain to smell the icy feeling as it fell. As he walked across camp, it began to snow. The white flakes fell from above, tapping his nose like a tuft of hair turning to a dapple of water. He shook his head to get rid of the icy feeling. Then, he saw it. He saw the snow as it fell. The white tufts of ice falling from the sky like slow, white rain.

Ashpaw, a newly made apprentice, stepped out of the apprentice den and shouted, "Snow! My first time seeing snow!"

Flakepaw came out, wondering what all the commotion was and squeaked, "Wow! I might actually blend in this time! Let's play!" And she dived into the sheet of the ice that was already created. The other apprentices, Amberpaw and Snowpaw, came out as well. They played around, enjoying each other as they fought play battles and acted as leaders of ThunderClan fighting against the horrible cats of the Dark Forest. Amberpaw and Ashpaw fought against each other, while Snowpaw talked to Flakepaw, playing catch. On the side, Dewpaw purred, while watching her siblings have fun together without her.

Feeling confident and kind, Bramblestar padded down to meet Dewpaw. The she-cat was in a deep daze, then turned her head in shock at the sight of her leader. She apologized, "So sorry, Bramblestar! Can I help you in any way? I was in a daze for a moment... I'm-"

"It is okay, Dewpaw," Bramblestar let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. He purred, "I came to compliment you on how well you are doing as a medicine cat."

"Wow! Thanks, Bramblestar," Dewpaw, stunned, mewed.

"So how's it going? Do you like being a medicine cat?"

"Oh yeah!" Dewpaw jumped up at the talk of her occupation. "I love sorting and organizing the herbs. It may take _moons _and _ages_ to do so, but I enjoy it very much. I love the smell of the den and the clumps of poppy seed smells I get to give to my patients. I love the practice, the memorizing, and everything we do! I like to go with the warriors on patrols. I get to see them have fun and hunt, while I collect the herbs. Sometimes, they are kind enough to help me! Being a medicine cat is hard and has a lot of responsibilities, but I _love_ it! I don't think anything will stop me." Then, Ashpaw walked by. Her excited eyes turned into dazed eyes. She was in love. Love could never happen to her, why did she want it?

"Are you alright?" Bramblestar tried to interrupt her.

She peeked up and sat upright. "Sorry! I was just- I don't know."

"Is there something we need to talk about, at all? Tell me anything," he said seriously.

Trying to avoid the subject, Dewpaw meowed, "Nope! Now, can you set up a patrol to go down by the lake? I need to get some juniper berries. I found a ton by that area."

"Do you need any catmint?" Ashpaw came over with Amberpaw. "We could go get some together.

Another daze struggled over Dewpaw, by the way she looked. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes and meowed to the apprentices, "First, she's going to get some juniper berries. Ashpaw, could you go get Foxleap and Rosepetal to take her down? Thank you."

"No problem, Bramblestar!" Ashpaw chased away.

As the apprentice left, Dewpaw began to settle down a bit. Her dazed look was beginning to turn much serious now. She peered up to Bramblestar and backed up. "I am gonna... go tell Jayfeather where I am going," Dewpaw explained. Then, her tail disappeared into the den. Bramblestar still stared off into the entrance of the cave. Was Dewpaw really in love with Ashpaw? Would she break the code for love? Would he make her jealous? Would he ever know?

Ivypool stretched out her paws as the snow drizzled down her back. Today, she would mentor her knew apprentice, Flakepaw. Ivypool was anxious to train her new apprentice because this apprentice was her sister's daughter. She walked over to Flakepaw, who was playing in the snow with the others. Ivypool grabbed the she-cat's attention and took her out for a tour of the territory. After that, they began to hunt. Then, they came back with a rabbit that Flakepaw caught that had crossed WindClan territory.

Excited, Flakepaw mewed, "Are we gonna do more?"

"Not today," Ivypool purred at her kin's excitement. She meowed to the apprentice, "Tomorrow, we'll work on the elders."

Flakepaw flattened her ears. "What if Ashpaw gets to work on fighting? That's not-" she stopped at Ivypool's fierce look. She mewed, "Sorry Ivypool." Then walked away.

Ivypool turned her head and walked towards the warrior den. It was getting dark and that meant it was almost time for her to go to bed. As she approached the den, she thought for a few moments. _What would it be like if I had kits?_ she wondered. She sat down and ate her meal, alone. Ivypool thought, _Who would be my mate? Would I like being a queen?_ And at that moment, Bumblestripe and Dovewing padded over to her. The couple made so much sense, Ivypool wondered if she would ever get someone like that.

"How are you?" Dovewing sat close to her sister.

"Fine," Ivypool gulped a large piece of her sparrow.

"How's our daughter?" Bumblestripe asked, with a pinch of amusement in his voice.

"A struggle, I assume?" Dovewing let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Ivypool purred, "Of course! She's _your _daughter!"

That night, they enjoyed laughter and memories. The only thing that made Ivypool down was if she were to ever have kits of her own. If she were ever to have a family like that. If she ever were to give birth to warriors that would grow and grow while she grew and grew. Her laughter, however, kept her in a good mood that night. Thoughts tried to peek in her conversations, but she pushed them out.


	7. Chapter Six: A Shake

_Chapter Six_

Dewpaw washed her paws in the cold stream as she heard the cats behind her chatting. Lilytail, Dovewing, and Icecloud were talking about toms and mates. Of course, Dovewing didn't say much, but gave advice. Ivypool seemed quiet, but every now and then would say something about a tom that Flakepaw would ever mention in her talk while they waited for Dewpaw to find the herbs and wash her paws. Flakepaw talked the most, then came Dovewing, and then Ivypool who had talked that day about toms, love, and mating.

First, Lilytail spoke, "Ashpaw has really good muscle and is pretty handsome for his age."

"I have to agree with you, he is handsome," Dovewing nodded her head. "I prefer Bumblestripe, but he is good for you."

Dewpaw froze for a moment. Good for her? No! He was good for Dewpaw... _STOP!_ Dewpaw wanted to yell at herself. _You are not supposed to mate!_

"No thank you!" Lilytail said in a shocked voice. "I just said he looks good. I don't think he looks good for me. I kinda think Molepelt is handsome and worth being with me. Do not tell him or I will turn you into crowfood!"

_Thank StarClan_, Dewpaw began to wash onward.

"He looks good with someone else," Lilytail held her tail up high. "Have you seen him around Amberpaw? They are so for each other!"

Dewpaw splattered herself in the river. Just as she suspected. Dewpaw was hoping he would love her; however, she was a medicine cat and not as pretty as Amberpaw was. Or at least Dewpaw thought that she wasn't pretty.

"They will have kits by the time they are warriors," Icecloud purred.

Dewpaw sat up, quickly gathered the herbs and walked to the group. Her chin and tail was high as she stalked up to them. She mewed, "Let's go. I'm ready to go now."

Shocked by her attitude and quick temper, they trembled up beside her. Icecloud went on talking about Rosepetal, "Rosepetal told me that she likes Foxleap! It is so shocking, because he is my brother! I mean, I don't think he's that handsome. I guess it is because I am his brother. Who I really like is kinda secret. But I kinda have felt this way for a while. I kinda like Mousewhisker... He just is so nice and so... handsome. But you cannot say anything! I don't want anybody knowing except you three!"

Dovewing purred, "You need to approach him. If you really love him, get it over with."

"You're right," Icecloud walked on. "I should. I mean, he is so mine! And if any she-cat tries to get her paw on him, they will be mousetails by the end of the day."

As they approached camp, the she-cats separated. Dewpaw padded to the den with the herbs she needed. Jayfeather welcomed her and helped her with all of the herbs. Together, they sorted them into neat piles. Dewpaw asked Jayfeather, "So your mom was your mentor?" Dewpaw asked. Then, his expression changed all the way. He seemed angry that she asked that.

"Yes," he shortly answered.

Without asking anything else, Dewpaw brought catmint to the sick cats. Cinderheart was getting better, but Dustpelt was getting way worse. They already brought in Berrynose, Thornclaw, and Whitewing. She gave some poppy seeds to them too to heal the pain they felt in their throat. Dewpaw finally reached Dustpelt who was at the end of the nest line. He lifted his head so that she could feed him the herbs so he could feel better when he took them. Just as his mouth opened, he coughed up a storm and rolled around. He meowed in a croaky voice, "If I die, take care of Sandstorm for me, please. And my kits. Tell them I loved them and that Ferncloud and I will all be watching them as they grow into themselves with power and dignity. Tell them to keep their valor high and to always be brave."

"We cannot be sure you are to die, Dustpelt," Dewpaw gave him the herbs.

"I feel that StarClan is-" he coughed again. Then, he continued, "StarClan is calling me home. I want to see Ferncloud. She will be waiting for me, and I will meet her by the stars so we may dance on them together. I cannot wait to see my kits in their dreams and tell them they are doing so good in life. Watch Sandstorm while I am gone, please. Ever since Firestar died, she has been so down and not so healthy. Watch my son Spiderleg and my good friend Graystripe. Take good care of them all. Check on Purdy, because he comes up with the greatest stories for the kits and is so nice."

Dewpaw nodded her head. He was getting worse. Maybe it was about to be his time. She mewed quietly, "I will, Dustpelt."

"When I die, I want you and Sandstorm to bury me," he meowed at last. "You have treated me so well. I know dead bodies are gross, but you are a good, healing friend of mine. I thank you for that. Dewpaw-" he began coughing crazily and managed to say through them, "Dewpaw you have done so much for me!"

"Any cat would," Dewpaw gave him a comforting lick. She felt fur rush by hers. Beside her, a pale gray she-cat stood in her beautiful misty form. She smelled like the nursery, milk, and a queen. Her green eyes shown like the stars through this dark time. She remembered her taking good care of her when she lived in the nursery as a kit. Was this- was this Ferncloud coming to get Dustpelt? _Not now! No! Jayfeather or anybody would ever forgive me!_ Dewpaw wanted to yowl in grief and despaire.

"Greetings, Dewpaw," Ferncloud sweetly said in her ear. "You have done well."

"No! No he cannot go!" Dewpaw wanted to scratch out her own heart. This couldn't happen!

"Dewpaw, he must," Ferncloud licked her forehead, giving Dewpaw a nice sensation of kindness. "Choose your path wisely and thank you."

"Ferncloud!" Dustpelt called. "Ferncloud, you are here!"

"Yes, my love," Ferncloud touched his ear with her nose.

Dustpelt looked at Dewpaw one last time and answered softly, "Thank you." Then, his eyes shut down and his body gave one last lively twitch. He was gone. Dustpelt went to join StarClan. Dewpaw looked at Ferncloud. A new spirit stood beside her now. It was Dustpelt. He looked clean and as happy and joyous as any clean and healthy cat. He sounded braver, younger as he said to Dewpaw, "Please tell my loved ones I am gone. Tell them that Ferncloud and I are happy and that we love them very much."

"What about Sandstorm? She will only get worse!" Dewpaw wanted to give a large wail of grief.

"Sandstorm is in StarClan's paws, which are my own as well," Dustpelt touched his forehead to Dewpaw's. "You have a great destiny, Dewpaw. Live it."

Given the strength and courage needed, Dewpaw bravely looked up to Dustpelt. "I will," she managed to say. Together, the two spirits danced up to the stars. As they did so, Dewpaw watched in grief. She closed her eyes and prayed, "Be safe, Dustpelt." Then, the first cat she must've given the news to was Jayfeather, cause she did not want to disturb the sleeping cats. Then, she would go to Sandstorm.

When she told Jayfeather, he meowed, "Go tell Sandstorm. May StarClan guide him to safety."

As Dewpaw approached the elders' den, her heart thudded against her chest. Sandstorm was still in great grief for Firestar, how would she handle this? Would she kill herself by starving herself to death? Would this be her fault? Finally, Dewpaw reached the elders' den. She went to the little corner Sandstorm always slept, lied, or stood in. She came to her side and mewed a greeting first. Sandstorm just gave a snuffle and bowed her head shakily. Her pale eyes were still full of great grief and discomfort. Dewpaw managed to say, "Dustpelt is dead. He died today and wanted me to tell you."

In shock, Sandstorm sat right up. She let out a wail of grief, waking the others. She shouted, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DEWPAW! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM ALIVE, NOT KILL HIM! DO YOU JUST WANT ME TO SUFFER EVEN MORE?!" Then, Sandstorm sat in her corner, sobbing, yowling, and wailing in grief. She was so close to Dustpelt, this could not have happened.

Graystripe sat up and wailed in grief for his good friend. He walked over to Spiderleg, who sat in sadness and grief. The black tom said and did nothing. He just sat in grief for his father. Now, he had no parents. He went out of the den, Graystripe and Dewpaw following him. Dewpaw went into her den to get Dustpelt out. But, Jayfeather already was carrying him. He mumbled through the skin, "Help me, please." Dewpaw came over silently and grabbed the dead cat by the scruff, taking him from the blind cat.

Dewpaw brought him out to the middle of the camp. Icecloud, Birchfall, and Foxleap came out to see what was going on. They wailed in grief as they saw their deceased father on the ground. Others came to see, and sobbed as they saw Dustpelt on the ground, dead. Spiderleg got close to his younger brothers and sister. He told them, "I will love you three no matter what."

Just as they lay there, Daisy came out to comfort her older mate. Toadstep and Rosepetal came out as well to help their grieving father. Finally, Sandstorm came out to see him. Her eyes were wild; therefore, full of grief. As she passed Dewpaw, she growled, "I will get you for this." Then, Sandstorm lay by Dustpelt, sobbing in grief. Spiderleg tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away and spat and hissed. One time, she hissed at him, "Do not try to comfort me! You are a fool and do not deserve to come close to him! Dustpelt is my brother!"

Shocked by her bitter voice, Spiderleg bowed his head and went on grieving. Bramblestar gave his speech on Dustpelt and told Dewpaw to help Sandstorm carry him to his grave. Sandstorm nodded her head angrily and grabbed Dustpelt roughly by the scruff. Once she realized she was pulling too hard, she loosened her grip. As the exited the camp, Sandstorm gave Dewpaw the body. The pale ginger she-cat eyed Dewpaw cautiously as they moved to the ditch that Jayfeather dug for them. Then, Sandstorm and Dewpaw carefully lied the body into it. They covered it up, pushing soil over the edge. Next, they gave their prayers and wishes. Dewpaw prayed to StarClan and Dustpelt, "Please help me through this. I didn't know you well, but you trusted me and it is hard to do as you say."

She felt the tender, soft fur on both sides of her flanks. The misty outline of Ferncloud was on the left, and the right was Dustpelt. He whispered softly, gently tapping her head to her head, "I chose you because you have a destiny like no other. Choose wisely."

Then, Dewpaw and Sandstorm headed back to camp. When they go there, Sandstorm went back to the elders' den to sit alone in her little corner, in grief. Spiderleg talked to his siblings about his siblings before they died. Icecloud asked questions a lot and enjoyed him being there for her like a real brother. Dewpaw went to see Jayfeather and talk, but he was pulling a thorn out of someone's pad. So, Dewpaw went to rest. To sleep. To have peace for once.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Meet

_Chapter Seven_

In the morning, Bramblestar woke up. The cold drizzled down his back, making him shiver as he was alone. Bramblestar opened his eyes and saw that the outside was covered in frost and snow. He turned to the entrance and began to walk out. Bramblestar saw that two cats were coughing. Icecloud was coughing and so was Whitewing. Bramblestar watched as Jayfeather and Dewpaw came to the rescue and brought them in their den.

Bramblestar noticed how late it was. Patrols were already done. Hunting patrols were not. There were no leftovers from last night's fresh kill pile, but scraps and bones. The Clan was so skinny, their fur clung to their bones tightly. Bramblestar watched as the cats walked by, almost like sticks. Even Blossomfall, who was pregnant with Toadstep's kits, seemed very skinny. Hopefully, she would manage through these hard times during the hard cold of leaf-bare. The Clan seemed to be barely surviving through the freezing weather from above.

Heavy with whitecough, Thornclaw padded out to get some fresh air. When he caught Bramblestar's eye, he signaled the leader over. Bramblestar padded over to see what was going on and stopped far enough away to stay healthy. Thornclaw meowed, "After this is over, I wish to join the elders' den. I'm getting old now."

Bramblestar knew he was right. The golden tom was at least eighty or sixty moons old. Thornclaw as lived for quite a bit, and so has Brightheart and Brackenfur. The two siblings had grown old with their brother, Thornclaw. However, the two others seemed much more lively and active than Thornclaw. The tom has always been a sharp father, though he is getting sick every now and then. Thornclaw wasn't like Brackenfur and Brightheart with hunting. His endurance is low, and he has to try and keep up with the patrols as they pad through the forest. Also, he is more vulnerable than his littermates. He twisted his ankle just by tripping over a tiny scrap of leftover prey.

"Alright, Thornclaw," Bramblestar bowed his head. "Are you sure? You have served us well."

Thornclaw snorted, "I know you want me to go! Come on, Bramblestar. Be honest with me. I know I have been a burden to the Clan since the Dark Forest attacked the camp. Even a kit could do better than me! I cannot even hold the freshkill when we head back to camp or keep up with the others. Everyone tries to make me feel better, but I am only living the elder life that I cannot help. Thanks, Bramblestar. I knew you'd do well at this job."

"I am surprised I am not calling you Thornstar," Bramblestar dipped his head.

With a snort of laughter and amusement, Thornclaw purred and sniffled, "I'm pretty sure Firestar had a brain."

Letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter, Bramblestar bowed and went to see his mate and kit. In the nursery, Cedarkit played with Stonekit. The gray-brown tom loved to hang out with the tabby she-kit. Stonekit would always purr when she copied him as they played and acted as his deputy. He never got annoyed.

As Bramblestar watched the playing, Stonekit leaped to the sky and slashed his claws at Bluekit and Firekit. He hissed, Cedarkit at his paws, spitting at the others. Her green eyes were determined. Stonekit spat, "I bet you cannot defeat ThunderClan! The greatest Clan in the history of the lake, forest, stream, fields, and pines! All the places of the world bow down to ThunderClan. Stonestar and his faithful deputy-"

"Cedarleaf!" Cedarkit hissed and gave a "rawr".

"Yes, Cedarleaf," Stonekit purred in amusement. "We will show these WindClan misfits what we are made of."

"WindClan? Dang it we hate that Clan!" Firekit stomped his paws. "Can we at least be a different Clan?"

"Suit yourself," Cedarkit spat. "Choose whatever."

"Can you two?" Firekit asked.

"No! It is your Clan," Stonekit scraped his claws against the ground. "You choose."

"Then we choose RiverClan," Bluekit declared without thinking. "Alright! Let's fight!"

The leader purred and flicked his tail in amusement. He walked to over to the nest where Squirrelflight stared at her kit in love. Bramblestar watched her rest and admired her lovely eyes and fur. To him, she was beautiful. He mewed in her ear softly, "Hello, my love. How are you?"

She jumped at his arrival then flicked her tail. She purred then stroked her tail against Bramblestar's back gently. "Everything is fine," she told him, her head and tail high. "I have the best mate, best kit, and best life ahead of me. Cedarkit is getting so strong, she is reminding me of you." Her eyes shot to her kit who was biting Bluekit's tail. "Almost as violent," Squirrelflight let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Oh my, what a kit. I cannot wait until you declare her as a warrior. That day I will always remember. That kit is very special."

"Yes," Bramblestar cuddled up next to Squirrelflight. He missed having her by his side. "She has your eyes, beauty, and fierce attitude. Stonekit is so good to her. I wish, now that I am with you, that I treated you like that. But you were attached to me like Cedarkit. But... You know, days went by and we fought. I hope Stonekit is this kind to her because she might be like you."

Purring in amusement, Squirrelflight playfully shoved Bramblestar. She muttered, "I am so glad I have a rascal to take care of. I love you, Bramblestar," and she licked his ear and fell asleep.

Bramblestar wanted to stay in this position for days. Moons. Years. He wanted to be with his mate, kit, loved ones, and Clan. The forest will have to wait for him. His family was what he guarded. His family was more important than the forest. Bramblestar would always feed them first, no matter how much they said no. He had all of his family's life in his paws. Also, Bramblestar remembered Tawnypelt, his close sister. Bramblestar will have new nephews and nieces added to his list. More of his own family.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Click

_Chapter Eight_

Dovewing was happy she was assigned to a border patrol. She flicked her tail up proudly. Today, Dovewing would lead the patrol down the ShadowClan territory to see if everything is well. Her border patrol was Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Leafpool. Together, they marched down to the entrance of the camp. After, they went in the direction of ShadowClan territory. As they neared the border, Brackenfur came up to Dovewing, "Have you noticed how _kind_ Blackstar is to Bramblestar? It is a little bit odd to see. Blackstar seems so... _happy_. Do you know if it is because Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats are gone? Or is it because Firestar is dead now? What is it? I have been trying to figure out, but I don't know."

"I don't know," Dovewing hasn't noticed that lately. What was it?

As they got to the edge, Dovewing began renewing the border. Then, a strange scent and noise came from the right. The smell was a cat... But not a cat from a near Clan. It smelled rotten and of sewage. Dovewing saw the others wince at the smell. She began following the trail. And finally, she saw it. Three cats hunting on the ThunderClan territory! They looked town up and ragged. One was a gray she-cat with fur that stuck up at odd angles and amber eyes. There also was a tom with black fur and a white belly and muzzle. He had one green eye while the other was torn out. The next one was a brown and white tom with a ragged pelt. Also, he had both of his amber eyes.

"Intruders!" the gray she-cat called. She began to attack. First, she jumped on Brackenfur, scratching his stomach with long claws. Then, Brackenfur kicked her off, using his back legs. She fell onto the ground and hissed, preparing to strike again.

Then, the black tom with white belly fur shouted angrily, "Mist! Get back here now!" She listened, watching Brackenfur carefully. He only shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Dovewing hissed, feeling brave.

"This is LakeClan," the black tom said. "You are not welcome here."

"I thought I smelled rodents when we got here," Mist muttered to the brown and white tom.

"Hush!" the black tom flicked his tail angrily. "Now, if you leave, we will leave you all alone. If you don't, well good luck for you."

"We don't accept the invitation to coward-like ways," Cloudtail flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes. "Only fools do, so go ahead."

"Suit yourself," Mist rolled her eyes. "What now, Shadow? Should you, Snake, and I report back to camp?"

"ThunderClan attack!" Dovewing roared over the fighting. She first went to Shadow, who looked powerful. She knocked him over by kicking his front legs over. He hissed at her and got back up, striking a blow at her. Luckily, she dodged the first blow, then was hit by the next. It felt hard like a rock. A rock being shot at the fastest pace it could be sent. Dovewing fell over and spat at Shadow. She looked over and saw Cloudtail and Leafpool clawing and nipping at Snake. Brackenfur was in paw-in-paw combat with Mist. With one last bit of her strength left, Dovewing shot at Shadow, giving him a last blow. He cried out, yowling and wailing as he bled.

"Retreat! Retreat, LakeClan!" and they left. Finally. Gone.

"We have to report this," Leafpool coughed up blood. "StarClan knows what to do next. They were good. I wonder how many more of them are." She got up and shook her pelt, blood, fur, and sweat coming out of it. "I hope _we're_ not outnumbered to those fox-hearts."

"And fox-dung, mouse-brains for sure," Brackenfur spat, shoulder blades low. "LakeClan? Do they _seriously_ think they own this place? We were here first! I mean, we didn't even know they were here. I wonder what they do on ShadowClan territory..." he flicked his tail, half amusement. "ShadowClan would tear them to shreds if they knew."

"We better go and report this now," Dovewing nodded her head. "I and Cloudtail will stay here. You two can get your wounds fixed up, while we investigate." Without another word, Leafpool and Brackenfur ran off. Dovewing flicked her ears at Cloudtail, who began to scan the border lines and renew them.

Dovewing began to sit. With her powers, she used the ability to hear. She imagined what the sounds were like. Imagined how they would look. Then, she heard the pawsteps of the intruders. They were racing through. Then, the Thunderpath got louder and louder. Finally, the Thunderpath only echoed. From the sounds, it was like they were in a cave. Dovewing wanted to see, follow their pawsteps. She mewed to Cloudtail as she sat up from her place, "I am going to see where they are hiding. It is in some cave or something."

"Okay," Cloudtail continued his work.

With all her speed, Dovewing chased the scent trail the intruders foolishly left behind. She felt almost winded by the fact she was running to fast. Dovewing watched as the sun got higher and higher. She remembered that it was just the morning. For some reason, it felt later than usual. So, she continued her chase. Finally, she reached the end of the trail. It was straight on the Thunderpath, near the edge. She peered over the edge and looked down. There was a hole, leading down to foul smelling places underground. _Who would want to live in that dung?_ Dovewing thought as she wriggled her nose by the stench. She peered in again, holding her breath from the scent. Inside, it was green and liquid trailed on the sides. She heard Purdy call something like this: a "sewer". It was where all the Two-legs' dirt would go.

Memorizing her steps, Dovewing raced back to Cloudtail. She excitedly said, "I found their hideout! It is in a "sewer" Purdy told me about."

"Sewer?" Cloudtail flipped his ears. "Interesting... Aren't they gross inside?"

"Yeah, that is what I've heard," Dovewing shrugged.

Then, at that moment, Dovewing heard four sets of paws chasing through the forest. Finally, Dovewing saw Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Ivypool and Mousewhisker coming at them. Dovewing saw them and said, "Did you hear?"

"Oh yes," Bramblestar nodded anxiously.

"I found where they live and they said they were going to attack us if we didn't leave," she neared her leader.

"We shall attack them first," Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, prepared for battle.

"Yes," Bramblestar narrowed his eyes to the trees. He flicked his tail and flattened his ears. "This will be a battle like BloodClan. Brackenfur had nasty wounds just from one she-cat that lives in some Clan known as 'LakeClan'. We will destroy them and show them this is our forest. We will not let them pass. These intruders will go just as they have come."

"What if they are too good?" Mousewhisker flattened his ears in embarrassment when he realized what he said. "I mean, what if they are at equal strength with us. You all saw those wounds they left on Leafpool and Brackenfur. Even Dovewing and Cloudtail are hurt! I mean, this is a battle we should learn to fight with wisdom. We should let them attack us, maybe."

"No!" Ivypool protested. "We will be more prepared when we fight them first. More ready. I like that idea."

"You're right," Mousewhisker shrugged. "Just saying."

Bramblestar looked up to the sun and muttered, "Help us, Firestar." Then, he opened his eyes and meowed, "Tonight, we fight. No one shall attack us and attempt to drive us out. We do it first."

Then, the cats went back to camp. They prepared for battle.


	10. Chapter Nine: A Join

_Chapter Nine_

Shadow licked his paws as his mate, Silver, came to him. She was beautiful. She had silver fur with a pale gray to white shade on the ends of her body. She had blue eyes that caught anyone's attention. Silver had long-fur and had two young kits. The kits were named Dark and Shade. Together, they were known as the Power of the Dark Shade. Dark had dark gray fur and was a tom. He had green eyes like his father, but the faith of his mother. Shade was a black she-cat with a ragged pelt. She had amber eyes and acted like her father more than her mother.

Shadow mewed as she cuddled next to him, "Greetings, Silver."

She purred and licked his ear, "Hello, Shadow. How are you after that fight? Did you win?"

He didn't want to admit defeat; therefore, he could not lie. He faithfully mewed, "No." He thought of an excuse quick, "They had too many."

Just as they chatted, their leader, Queen, a cream colored she-cat with stunning blue eyes, yowled a meeting. She meowed, "Today, we attack the intruders on our land. We attack them tonight! We will win!" Everyone shouted with praise. "I will divide you into groups. Our Healer, Sophie and Turtle," a skinny black and white she-cat lifted her head, revealing her dark blue eyes, along with a lean tortoise-shell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, "will be traveling back and forth. Our Wisdom Cat, Harmony," a golden she-cat with amber eyes looked around proudly, "will stay here for wisdom cases. Now, I will divide you all up. Whoever wants to attack will go the the Green River of Dirt. Whoever wants to defend shall sit with me. I will defend. Queens and kits will stay here to be defended."

Shadow watched as the cats came. Silver gathered her kits and followed Beauty, a white she-cat with lime-green eyes. Beauty's kits were Broad, a pale cream colored tom with green eyes, and Lily, who was the same except with amber eyes.

Shadow saw Turtle go where the attacking group was and Sophie went to the defending, along with Harmony. Snake, Shadow's best friend, went to the attacking, since he was silent, lean, and fast. Mist went to attacking eagerly stalking up to the group. Then, a ginger tabby tom, known as Tiger, went to the defending side of the group. Rock, a broad dark gray tom with amber eyes, went to the defending. Stripes, a dark tabby tom with green eyes, went to attacking. Princess, a white she-cat with blue eyes, headed for the defending. Fluffy, a former white long-haired she-cat with orange eyes, went to defending with her friend. Cream, a beige she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, headed for the attacking. Whiskers, a ginger she-cat with blue eyes, went to attacking. Blotch, a white tom with ginger splotches, went to defending. Then, Shadow chose attack so he could show these cats who are the best.

"Alright," Queen eyed the exit of camp. "We will attack when the moon rises." The cats began a chorus of cheering. Screaming, yowling, squealing, wailing, and screeching happily.

"LakeClan! LakeClan!" and Shadow found himself joining in.


	11. Chapter Ten: A Capture

_Chapter Ten_

Finally, the moon rose. Ivypool was part of the attacking group. She loved attacking the group instead of defending. With her sister at her side, Ivypool found herself being awfully quiet. She smelled the cats. They seemed so close. Then, they reached the sewage. Ivypool and Brackenfur found themselves the first to crawl into the nasty smelling tunnel. _Dovewing's right_, Ivypool wanted to cough, but she had to be quiet. _It does smell rotten in here_. Then, she peered over her perch that was above the camp. For some reason, Ivypool could not find the black cat Dovewing talked about. The cats even seemed... _ready_.

As all the cats crammed in next to each other, Bramblestar finally called to his Clan, "ATTACK!" Then, Ivypool charged.

Remembering the vicious moves Tigerstar taught her in the Dark Forest, she used them on the first cat she saw. He was a handsome white tom with ginger splotches his fur. Ivypool froze for a moment. _Wow_, she wanted to faint. The tom looked handsome. When he saw her face, he stopped and attacked the next cat he saw. _I-I,_ Ivypool seemed to be in a daze. Before she knew it, a ginger tabby tom knocked her over. He scraped his claws against her face and nipped at her neck. _He's trying to kill me!_ Ivypool wanted to wail. Then, she remembered this wasn't a Clan. Bramblestar told them to use killing bites because they might.

Ivypool swished around, kicking the tom off. He growled and hissed as he was on the ground. His leg was swollen and nasty. Ivypool backed up to get a head run. She waited, then charged. Lunging at his neck, the tom moved to the side and spread out his front leg. He tripped her, leaving her on the ground. Ivypool tried to get up but he jumped on her back viciously. Ripping at her flesh, the tom bit on her neck. Now, Ivypool began to forget all her moves. She did everything in her power to get him off. Finally, someone did. It was Blossomfall. She nodded at Ivypool and ran off to fight another cat. Ivypool towered over the shaken tom, and bit at his neck to show him who ruled the forest. The tom kicked her face, leaving her lightheaded. Then, he ran off to a den. Ivypool remembered Bramblestar saying to the Clan, "_Destroy anything healing products_."

So, Ivypool stalked after the tom she just fought. When she got in, a black and white she-cat working on the tom's wounds and leg. With a yowl, she attacked the she-cat and tom. The black and white she-cat just ran, while the tom hissed and spat. He clawed at Ivypool's face, but her pushing kept him back. She went up to his face and growled, "Get back now." He moved up. "Now," she repeated, moving closer. Finally, he moved back.

Searching for healing herbs, she began to destruct things one by one. She destroyed catmint, juniper, and more. The tom escaped the chasm, but the panting could be heard from the corner of the room from the healing cat. Ivypool ignored it. Then, the white tom with ginger splotches came in. Before he noticed Ivypool, he called to the she-cat in the back, "Sophie! I need help with my-" then he stopped at the sight of Ivypool. He just stood there, not even daring to attack her at once. She did the same, lost in his eyes. She stopped and clawed at the herbs. For some reason, her claws ached. _I need to_ stop, she thought. _Imagine all the kits hurt. I might be killing them if_ _I do this_. So, she stopped and ran away.

Outside, a skinny white she-cat and a plump, long-haired white she-cat. Together, they both tumbled on Ivypool. Using all her strength, Ivypool shoved them off of her. She hissed, leaving a large gash in the thin one's back. She yowled and scraped at Ivypool. With her loud voice, Ivypool wailed in her ear. The plump one ran at Ivypool, knocking her to the side. The lean one jumped on Ivypool, then the plump one did. As the skinny one went to fall on Ivypool again, Ivypool pricked out her claws. So, when the skinny one sat, she fell on the claws. The she-cat wailed and ran away. The plump one followed her, barking for some reason.

Then, a broad gray tom, somehow, managed to throw a rock at Ivypool's head. That was right when she heard Bramblestar shout, "We have done well, ThunderClan! Go back to camp!" And that was when Ivypool fell unconscious. She was stuck.

Ivypool woke up in the morning, feeling an unusual feeling. Then, she remembered. The LakeClan caught her as prisoner and everyone left without her. _What will happen now?_ Ivypool wondered. Then, she noticed she was in a cave. This was a real cave. When she peered outside, the LakeClan seemed worn out and tired from fighting. However, something was different. They moved places. Ivypool was now stuck... No one would find her this far away. Not even her intelligent sister. They might even forget her name or believe she is dead.

Ivypool looked outside. The ginger tabby tom was guarding the den. As a cat passed by, obviously the leader of LakeClan, she mewed, "Greetings, Tiger. Feeling any better?"

"Yes, Queen," Tiger bowed his head.

_Tiger? Queen? They are so not a real Clan!_ Ivypool thought. She turned her face to see the rest. Four kits played in the middle of the large cave. Above on the ceiling, a huge hole showed from the top. That is why it was so bright inside. Ivypool peered to see what the kits were doing. One with broad shoulders, strong, knocked over a lean she-kit that looked a lot like him. By them, to beautiful she-cats watched. One was silver and the other was golden. By them, the two white she-cats were talking and peeking over at Ivypool and would flick their tails. For some reason, they reminded Ivypool of proud mother foxes.

As she stared at their camp, a voice sounded by her. It was Tiger. "What are you doing? Are you spying?"

"You are the one that put me here," Ivypool retorted. "Now, let me out!"

"Why on this forest would we do that?" he flattened his ears.

"Because we beat you and made you surrender," Ivypool pushed her head near his. "And I beat you."

"Hush!" Tiger flicked his tail and ears. He narrowed his eyes and purred, "You are never leaving."

"How will I eat?"

"We are going to feed you. Let you be tortured by not seeing your _precious_ family."

"What? I would rather die!" Ivypool sat down angrily.

"We will make you eat," Tiger purred evilly. He swiped a paw at her, punching her face.

She fell back in awe. She screeched, "Ouch!"

"Weakling," he mumbled.

"I am _not_ def, idiot," Ivypool stubbornly sat. "I hate you," she mumbled quietly.

Moments later, one of the queens, the golden one, came to Tiger. She asked, "May I talk to her? I know you hate her, brother, but I need to ask her something. It is important for me to know. Thanks." Without his permission, she passed by him. Crawling in easily, the queen entered in. She welcomed herself, "I am Beauty. I am a queen. My kits are the older ones over there," she pointed her tail at the two kits. The lean and broad older ones that fought together. "That's Broad and Lily. I am their mother."

Without answering, Ivypool turned her head.

"I came to talk to you," she mewed. "About this place."

"Do not give her any information she doesn't need to know! How bout you keep quiet and come out of there?!" Ivypool heard Tiger shout from the other side of the chasm she sat in.

"Ignore him, first of all," she purred. "Also, welcome to LakeClan. We came here in search for food. We lived in a disgusting alley a few ways from here. We came here because it was full of prey. Some of us came from people, who took care of us. We just needed prey to survive. Now that our Clan has formed, we look for cats who need our help to join us. I suggested that you can join. However, many disagreed. I tried to tell them I have a feeling you have great power, but they just went on and laughed about me. I have a special feeling about you."

"No," Ivypool said. "I want to go home."

"You can't," Beauty inched backwards.

This time, Ivypool shouted, "NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Then, she turned her back, and sat in the poorly lain out nest. Without anything else to say, Ivypool heard Beauty go away, silently. Obviously, this she-cat believed in Ivypool for some odd reason. _Why? Why does she have faith in me?_ Ivypool thought, her chin resting on her paws.

In the morning, Ivypool looked outside. Now, the white tom with ginger blotches was guarding. Him? Why him? Then, she heard Queen come by and say, "Hello Blotch. I need to speak with the prisoner."

Without a word, Blotch moved to give Queen a pathway to walk thrown. The long-haired she-cat bowed her head to him and jumped through the opening. When she came in, she mewed, "What is your name? Where are you from? Why did you attack us? How long have you been living there?"

"Ivypool," she began quietly. "ThunderClan. We didn't like how you were intruding on our territory. Moons and we have fought to defend it many times." Then, the leader had to sit to take in all the information. Ivypool licked her paws and chest while she waited, simply cleaning herself. She then looked to the entrance and exit. Would she ever be able to escape without anyone knowing? _Probably, if I tried hard after training_, she thought. Ivypool then saw the leader nod her head and stare blankly at her for a moment.

Queen told her, "You will be helping us hunt for food, since you are well-trained. You will hunt in groups and be sent out. I will come in here every few days and have you explain your ways. By the way, there is no way on escaping. Do not even try, Ivypool. You will only get caught in another trap, like this. Now, go on a hunting group with Shadow, Snake, and Princess. Go. Blotch, please take her out with Tiger. Show her to the hunting group."

And Ivypool went. While she padded down to the group, she saw the black tom that Dovewing was talking about. Then, she saw the brown and white tom that Leafpool and Brackenfur explained was there. Then, the lean white she-cat with blue eyes was there. As she padded down, her fur accidentally touched Blotch's. She looked at him then quickly looked away. Then, was sent on her hunting patrol.


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Heart

_Chapter Eleven_

Dovewing mourned as they said that Ivypool was not at the LakeClan camp or anywhere. Dovewing couldn't even hear or see Ivypool off in the distance. All she heard was silence. Nothing. Ivypool _was_ dead. _Ivypool! My only sister! My poor mother is dying and my father is mourning! Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why StarClan? WHY?!_ she thought as she looked into the stars of the night. It has been two days since the attack. She was mourning in silence. Her mother had to be put in a different place because of her nasty cough. Birchfall sat with Dovewing as they mourned, together.

The next mourning, Birchfall sat in the warriors' den. Dovewing tried to walk, but felt weak from grief. She felt heavy and slow as she went to the forest, down to the lake. _Why?_ she kept on asking herself. As the wind from the lake buffeted her fur, she heard faint pawsteps coming from behind her. It was her mate, Bumblestripe. He came out and sat next to her silently. Then, he whispered gently, tickling Dovewing a little as his breath reached her ear, "I am so sorry for your loss." Then, they went back to staring into the distance together. Then, Bumblestripe whispered again, "If there is anything I can do, remember I am always here and with you. I have had a loss. My sister never got to be a warrior."

"Yes," Dovewing bowed her head. Her eyes were full of grief. _I should have died,_ Dovewing thought. _Not Ivypool._ Ever since her _death_, Ivypool's apprentice, which is Dovewing's kit, Flakepaw, had been devastated. The she-cat now has Birchfall as a mentor. He treated her well, but it was hard for him as well to teach the young she-cat.

Dovewing whispered to her mate, "I just wanted us to grow older together. Do everything together. Like we always did."

Bumblestripe licked her ear, pressing his muzzle against hers. Dovewing wanted to pass out. His warm breath comforted her feelings and he told her softly, "I will be here for you, Dovewing. Never fear. She is watching from StarClan. StarClan knows how she feels."

Slightly comforted, Dovewing nodded her head somberly. She licked her paw then mewed, "I think I should go back to camp and help out with something. Or we can both hunt together if you want." Nodding, Bumblestripe and her went to the best place to find prey. Together, they caught a mouse and a vole. Together, they went back to camp and placed it in the fresh kill pile. Then, they decided to go and eat together with their kits. Flakepaw and Ashpaw were finally let off their chores and were allowed to go and sit with them. Dovewing felt better, now that she was with her family. Then, she remembered how Ivypool would sit with them to. She had enjoyed _those_ days. So much.


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Thump

_Chapter Twelve_

It had been three days since Ivypool started to hunt with this "Clan". Queen accepted her and let her sometimes roam around their camp. However, she was not even allowed to make dirt alone in the dirt tunnel. She had to go with another she-cat who would make fun of her or spit at her a lot while she went. Ivypool missed her camp very much. Especially Dovewing, her sister. Her sister was sitting alone. Well, maybe not alone, but without her. Dovewing mainly wished for Dovewing's happiness. She wondered if Flakepaw was okay. If Ashpaw and Bumblestripe were okay. She was worried for her family. What about Whitewing? The white she-cat just got greencough and was deeply sick. Is Birchfall upset, ashamed, angry?

Just as it was nighttime, Blotch took on guard. My the time it was moonhigh, Ivypool could still not sleep. She heard Blotch pacing back and forth. Silently padding to see why, she peered out. He saw her and eyed her gently. His eyes were soft and full of sympathy. He meowed, "Sorry if I woke you up."

"No I can't sleep," Ivypool said. "I am bored to peered out to see what is going on."

"Nothing obviously," Blotch licked his chest in amusement.

Ivypool turned her head towards the chasm. It is either chatting with an _enemy_ or the darkness to herself. She decided to chat. "So what's you backstory? I just live in a Clan with a ton of other cats like you. You kinda known the story and sorta know our ways. You know?"

"Yeah," Blotch sat down. He mewed, "When I was a kit, my mother decided to let me off on my own with my sister. My sister died and I was starving, so I went to find my mother. When I found her, it was the first unpleasant sight I had seen. She was ripped in half. Her blood was still streaming, and she looked like something had eaten her. I thought she was beautiful before I left, and still believed it. She was my mother, and no matter what she did, I still loved her for giving me life. I took some of the mice I found under the place where she stored it. I ate some of it and enjoyed it, while I could. I soon learned how to hunt by myself. A Two-leg kit tried to take me and called me 'Blotch'. I took that name and ran away with it, alone again.

"I then hurried to a cat. That is where I found Queen, Shadow, Mist, and Snake. They invited me in the Clan, and I accepted it. I am glad I did, though I don't really like the fact it is impossible to hunt, almost," he went on. "I really enjoy these cats, no matter what." He stared into Ivypool's eyes, "They are my family and I will respect that even if others do not."

"So do you like this camp or the other one?" Ivypool wondered, her eyes fixed on his.

"This one," he purred and flicked his tail as he looked around. "I found this beautiful place at night. You have to see it. It has the stars and glowing stones that shine like the stars and sun mixed-" Blotch abruptly stopped. Then, he looked down and apologized, "Sorry. You are not allowed, probably." Then, he looked at the moon. "It is best if we go to bed," he sounded and looked disappointed. "Goodnight- I mean- go to bed now." Blotch then got in his guard position and watched in front of him.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. Then, she conluded his story. It was quite fascinating to hear the loner's story. _Wow_, she thought.

The next morning, Queen lowered the amount on the hunting groups. She was beginning to get used to her, trusting her more often with what she did. Queen turned her head to the chasm and mewed, "Heard you last night." Her eyes were serious and deadly. She was getting a little bit used to her, but not all the way. She now sighed, "Go with Tiger and Silver."

"Why are you making Silver hunt? She's a queen!"

"Beauty can take over for her, vole-brain," Tiger hissed. "Come on, stupid. I want to see you catch something big. Now. I am in charge, so you answer to me now."

Ivypool rolled her eyes and snapped, "I can do as I wish. I have my own brain!"

"Really? I don't think so," Tiger flicked his tail in amusement. "Come on, slug. I cannot wait forever for you."

Silver padded up to Tiger, to avoid Ivypool. Together, they helped each other hunt, while Ivypool went by herself, with them watching. She caught a sparrow, a vole, and a mouse. They caught a mouse and a robin. For some reason, they loved the taste of robins in their mouths; therefore, Ivypool did not. So, every night when they ate, if they had leftover robins, they would give them to Ivypool. If it were Beauty or Blotch getting the prey for her, they would get her a nice, plump vole or a mouse. Tiger would even get the worst robin if he had the chance.

Finally, it came time for bed. Ivypool finished off her robin and sat in her nest. Again, she could not sleep. She heard Blotch whisper, "Ivypool! Ivypool, are you awake now? I need to show you something!"

Ivypool yawned and opened her eyes, "I couldn't sleep, but I am tired."

"Come with me! Ignore the rules," he said. "There is no moon, and we can see that cave I told you about."

Listening, Ivypool followed Blotch. While they went, Blotch mewed challengingly, "Race you to that giant oak." He flicked his ears toward a wide tree. Ivypool nodded her head. He hollered, "GO!" They raced. Since Ivypool was exhausted from hunting all day and eating barely anything, Blotch was in first place. Then, Ivypool had finally reached the tree. Even though her breath was short, Ivypool had fun. Blotch jumped, "Yes! I win!" He circled around her and said, "I think I can beat you to the top of that tree. The last branch."

"You're on," Ivypool narrowed her eyes playfully. She felt like a kit again. "GO!" she called out. Together, pelts brushing, they clawed their way up to oak. Halfway through, Ivypool began to win. She clawed faster and faster, feeling alive again. Finally, she reached the top. From there, it was beautiful to see. She yowled in a large yowl. Her voice echoed through. Blotch did the same. Then, they climbed carefully back down.

"Time to go to the cave," Blotch lifted his haunches. "Follow me!" And she did. The wind felt great through her fur. It had been a while since she ran, and it felt as good as ever. She raced, side-by-side with Blotch. He stared at her and mewed, "You look great tonight." He sounded dreamy, and Ivypool looked to the side and blushed away from him. She nodded and said nothing. He licked her ear throughout the run, and she felt great. _Is this the love that I have always seen Dovewing and Bumblestripe go through? Or is this only once?_ Ivypool wondered as her felt brushed his.

Then, they reached the cave. Blotch watched it carefully and headed inside, his tail twinning with Ivypool's. Together, they padded through the darkness. Then, Ivypool saw a tiny light. Above her, the stars watched them as they sat there. Then, a crystal like gem began to shine brightly. It shone bright blue, feeling great and powerful on Ivypool's eyes. She inched closer to Blotch, feeling the slow wind push them together. Ivypool smelled the stone and enjoyed its moisture filled scent. It was great.

Ivypool muttered to Bumblestripe, "This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered gently. Together, their muzzles pressed against each others. Ivypool felt great, and kept her eyes closed. When it was time, Blotch brought her back to camp. Ivypool never wanted to leave his side. She wanted to be with Blotch forever. Ever since they met, a connection sprung.


End file.
